


A Deal Is A Deal

by funcore



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Gen, Possession, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funcore/pseuds/funcore
Summary: They've made it so far, but when it comes to the cards, the brothers don't stack up. A deal is a deal, and sacrifices have to be made.





	1. Chapter 1

“That all you got, hotshot?!” taunted Cuphead, dusting himself off. All those lightweights weren’t nothin’, and it looked like the die-head relied on them. 

Mugman, however, was busy examining the ‘FIN’ etched into the board game. All they had left was the Big Man himself after this, and though Cuphead seemed fairly confident, Mugman was a little less sure. Sure, these goons weren’t too hard, but Dice had a particularly strong vice that made things just a bit simpler: risk. Goodness knows how many hits he’d be allowed to take with the Devil, he seemed like less of a showman.

“We’re gonna beat yer bum of a boss just as easy as we beat yer punch-drunk posse! Right, Mugs?” Cuphead called, and Mugman stuttered an agreement.

King Dice let out a guffaw, and what came next wouldn’t’ve surprised the boys, or anyone else, had it been in a different context: he had aces up his sleeves. The cards came in droves, and Mugman was a bit more receptive to danger than his brother. Parry, parry, parry--it wasn’t easy, and by the time the third wave had come, Mugman had fallen in between the deck twice already. Cuphead, however, wasn’t as lucky, and thudded to the floor right after the second wave. That was the true catch of Dice’s attack; it gave you more than one important thing to parry. Mugman flew to his brother’s side as soon as he noticed. The last thing he heard was the shuffle of a deck.

King Dice shrunk down to a more presentable size, and proceeded to snag the handles of the two debt-collecting cups. He knew there was something particularly unscrupulous about these two kids. What a put-on they were runnin’ with that saccharine shtick of theirs--so fragile, yet able to best all 9 of his closest employees! What kind of odds are those? The cup was so set on rolling that damn dice, yet he had no sense of timing. Amazing. Poor shrimp had no chance against the King. Good thing the blue one was so emotional, too; made the whole thing easier. 

The die gathered the scattered contracts they hadn’t yet given up. No wonder the boss was after their souls, too. They weren’t supposed to last this long, but here he was, souls of the Isles in his hands. He grimaced down at his damaged suit--the cup had been shooting, as he was prone to do, instead of actually engaging in the battle. Perfectly good suit, ruined. Ugh.

After shoving past his failures of fighters and plenty of confused casino patrons, The King pushed open the doors to the throne room, and greeted The Emperor.

“I oughta give you the kiss off for losin’ the red kid’s soul, Dice! Fallin’ through once again. remind me again why I keep your sorry six-sided self in service, will ya, because at this rate ya seem more trouble than you’re worth!” The Devil chided, his voice loud enough to shake some chips and pieces from the ceiling. Any lesser minions of the Devil’s watching the exchange scrambled off.

“For what it’s worth, boss, I got the mug,” said King Dice, smoothly. He spoke without missing a beat--he had grown used to the Devil’s outbursts. “He didn’t put up a fight after losin’ his brother. I still reckon he’d be of use, havin’ getting through all them debtors.”

The Devil crossed his legs, yellow gaze glaring at Dice, then to the mug who remained unconscious. “‘zat so, huh? Give him here.” King Dice obliged, his grin wide and his pupils now rimmed with green. His gloved hand forked the little figure over by the handle, and the Devil grabbed at Mugman with greed expectable of sin manifest.

Huh. Unconscious--that would make this next bit easier. The Devil began to look him over proper, tilting him this way and that. Chips littered on his rim. Cracks branching out from random points in the porcelain. What is that, a hole in his straw? Those debtors had really roughed him up good, and somehow this breakable piece of dishware came out of it alive. Until, of course, he and his pal entered what the purple-dotted die below him insisted be called “The King’s Court.” Though, that was to be expected. Who could expect to defeat anyone so close to the Emperor of Hell himself? Stepping into the cave with defiance in their hearts was a foolish choice, and boy, had they paid. Nonetheless, at least one kid was here, and if he’d managed to stumble through the Isles into the Devil’s casino, he could come of use. “I wager you might be right, King,” said the Devil with a smile, using the title he’d given to his closest associate.

The die bowed, still flashing a prize-winning grin.


	2. Not A Bluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For once, the Devil isn't the one proposing deals...

“Before we go about business, your Unholiness, d’you want the red shrimp’s body fer any reason? I got ‘im here, too,” the purple-specked die said, gesturing to the two lesser demons behind him holding Cuphead. 

“Eh, sure. He’d make for some good dishware, or at least a good example for those wantin’ to doublecross me,” the demon said with a laugh, still holding Mugman by the handle. “Set ‘im down anywhere, boys,” he added. The two demons dropped Cuphead in front of Dice, right beside the throne. The die-headed man gave a distasteful look towards the kid’s body--that stupid kid had gone and beaten Dice about half-dead, and now look at him. Shame he died so young, though--gambling ain’t a kid’s game.

“Showtime,” said the Devil, shrinking his associate down to about double the size of the cups. Size magic was a favorite of his, and of King Dice’s--makes things a bit fairer; or in the case of the casino workers...let’s just say the House has a higher chance of keeping its earnings. For now, though, it was about presentation. The devil’s lesser minions began to stream into the room, blocking any possible exits. Below the Devil, the die scrambled to dust off his jacket and tucked the torn bits of his sleeves into his gloves, his eyes still tinted green with excess magic. He grinned and gave a thumbs-up to his boss from below.

The Devil sunk into his velvet seat, and slammed the mug’s face with a burst of magic. “Rise n’ shine!” he cackled, and Mugman snapped back into being with a yelp.

“Where am I?!” He shouted, struggling in midair. He met the Devil’s golden gaze, and a wave of horror washed over him. “PUT ME DOWN!” he yelled, more anger in his voice than what he’d ever been able to muster before.

“If you say so!” the Devil said with a skin-crawling laugh. He dropped Mugman on the spot, who dropped with the sound of china breaking--that extra height really made an impact. Mugman cried out in pain, and his eyes met with the disembodied handle next to him. “Whaddya want from me, Devil?” he asked, struggling to keep his tone even and strong--and failing pretty miserably. A few chuckles erupted from the purple-skinned demons at the door, and Mugman seemed to crumple a little more.

“Well, my boy, a little birdie told me that you n’ that miserable brother o’ yours planned on going back on our little deal. I’m sure ya have an idea of what we do to patrons who _cheat._ In fact, my manager seemed to have one hell of a time with ya.” The Devil said, claws tapping on the polished floor. 

Mugman’s eyes widened...manager...that’s right! He had been fighting Mr. King Dice with Cuphead, and then cards just kept... _ **CUPHEAD!**_ “Where’s my brother?!” shouted Mugman as he rose to his feet. The liquid--whatever that stuff was--seemed to bubble in his head. A tousled-up King Dice sidestepped away with a flourish, the heels of his shoes clicking on the floor. Mugman turned around, and there he was.

 _ **”Cuphead! No!”**_ cried Mugman, leaving his broken handle behind. He held Cuphead close. “Wake up--Cuphead, c-come on! C’mon, y-y-you’re razzin’ me, right? Get on up now,” he said, his voice shaking. Cuphead’s eyes remained closed and his head dry. He was gone. Mugman’s gaze snapped back to the Devil, who appeared to be watching the exchange with some sick satisfaction. 

“You lost the bet, kid, what else can I--”  
“No.”  
 ** _“What did you just say to me?”_** said the Devil, grip tightening on his trident, his tone furious.  
“I said no. I didn’t bet anything.”  
 ** _“I offered my entire casino’s wealth to you, you miserable shmuck, now don’t you be tryin’ to back out now!”_**  
“I ain’t got anythin’ to back out of,” said Mugman, setting Cuphead’s lifeless body back to the floor as gently as you please. “I told him not to, n’ he did. I wasn’t the one t’roll the dice, Scratch. My soul’s still mine.”  
A small, hushed chorus of “oohs” erupted from the surrounding demons. The Devil banged his trident on the throne room’s floor, and all were silenced. King Dice straightened his posture even further, sweating. This simple bet had slid so far off the rails; no one had ever stood up to the Devil like this. "I didn't fight 'cause I had to, I fought for him," the mug added.

The Devil leaned forward, his eyes glinting with the gold of coins he’d won off most everybody in the Isles. “Well then...it seems as if you’ve got me there,” said the Devil, his tone even and cool. The demons and die were shocked at his calmness--what was he plotting? Mugman was equally wary. “...But it seems yer the only one. No one’s pulled one over on me like that.” The mug stood his ground, thinking of Cuphead. He had to be assertive, like his brother. 

“Thanks to the quick work o’ yer brother and you, though, I run these Isles,” the Devil continued, leaning back in his seat once more. “Yer practically one o’ the only ones left--and you haven’t got your brother to protect you anymore.” Mugman sniffed. He was right--of course King Dice would’ve taken those contracts from him once he got knocked out. So many people, so many friends. His heart ached just thinking about it.

“But don’t you worry yer lil mug about it,” said the Devil, his tone mimicking something sympathetic. It was something...different, though. Something crueller, something conniving. His neck stretched out in a snaking line, right into the kid’s face. Mugman took a step back as if to protect his brother. The black-furred demon let out a terrible laugh directly in his face, and his neck retracted back to normal size. “Now, now, he ain’t gonna be needin’ protection anymore!” 

A split-second after that remark, Mugman closed his eyes and fired a light-blue shot at the Emperor of Hell, who blocked it with a small bubble of magic. The Devil clicked his forked tongue. “You don’t realize how much yer pushin’ it,” said King Dice somberly, who had remained silent until now. 

Immediately, the facade was broken. **_”SHUT UP, DICE!”_** roared the Devil, snatching Mugman up in a vice-like grip. “Now you listen here. Normally, I’d let you shatter, right here, right this second and join your miserable gambling brother on the floor...but you’ve proven yourself quite the talented debt-collector. You join my ranks, and you’ll be with those friends o’ yers. You’re useful to me, and I assure you I ain’t handin’ that sort of phrase out.”  
Overwhelmed with pain, cracked and breaking, Mugman choked out a single sentence: “No...but I’ll make you a deal instead.” The Devil cocked an eyebrow, and loosened his grip. Mugman was now collapsed on his gray palm. “I’m listening.”

Mugman took a deep breath and wiped away the tear stains, then held his hand out. “I’ll give you my soul if you give Cuphead his.”

The Devil thought on this proposition for a moment. It was going to be hard to reclaim Cuphead’s soul--souls ain’t easy to get back. He’d have to commune with forces too holy for his tastes, really work some magic, and keep that kid from backin’ out--but hey, an employee like that could be worth it. 

A clawed, gray hand grasped a white glove, and firmly shook it.

“Deal.”


	3. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deal is upheld.

After hours of haggling with the Legendary Chalice and going through all sorts of paperwork from The Man _Upstairs,_ The Devil was able to get Cuphead’s essence--not exactly a soul, but basically what makes a soul what it is--memories, hobbies, personality traits...the next best thing to a soul. Mugman was kept under his watchful eye at all times; no rest, no freedom, just being held and jostled by the demon’s minions.

It was an interesting process to observe; the Devil’s constant chanting and careful creation of energy. He was able to create followers’ souls in his own image without a hitch, but keeping his own unholy influence out of this equation proved more tempting than he had thought. However, a deal is a deal, and the Devil was bound by the rules of a deal if nothing else. How else would he end up putting this much effort in some mortal transaction?

Finally, the Devil ordered his goons to release the mug, who had been nothing but silent and stoic for the past day or so. The demons slunk out, and there they were: a die, a demon, and a debtor. A white-tinged, translucent heart hovered above the Devil’s hand, and a small pink bottle was in the other. Mugman stood still and watched as the heart was filled to the brim with pink, clear liquid. The heart then immediately flew towards Cuphead’s body, and suddenly there was someone else in the room.

 _“Cups!”_ cried Mugman, speaking out for the first time since the deal was made. Cuphead, who was staring down at his own two hands, was embraced immediately by familiar hands. “I missed you so, so much! You can’t leave me like that!” he wailed, smiling and crying. Cuphead hugged his brother, grinning all the same.

“Mugs, I’m so glad to see you! I’m so sorry--I just, the cards just kept stacking up! Oh, no--where’s your handle?! Are you alright? How’d you even get me back?” Mugman’s mouth snapped shut at this, and all he did was sniff and smile.

“Hate to break up the reunion, boys,” came a booming voice from above. The Devil smiled, and King Dice unfurled a parchment stamped red: “MUGMAN.” Cuphead met the green-tinted glare of King Dice, and then the contract.

“...You didn’t,” said Cuphead, now grabbing his brother’s shoulders. “Tell me you didn’t.” He searched his brother’s gaze, but Mugman’s eyes fell to the floor. ”Mugman, Mugs, Mugsy, tell me ya didn’t sign a contract!”

“Oh, but he did,” came the smooth, haughty voice of King Dice, stepping closer to the two.   
“At quite the expense, in fact,” said the Devil. “Now, ‘Mugsy,’ you have an end to uphold. Dice?”

The ace of spades flew out of King Dice’s sleeve, and enlarged itself. It cut the two boys away from one another, and the ace of clubs slid under Mugman’s feet, lifting him up. “Mugs! No! Give him back, set ‘im down or I’ll drop both of ya!” yelled Cuphead, shoving the ace of spades away.

The Devil didn’t bother to humor Cuphead, instead opting to snatch Mugman up, and then enveloping him in red light. “Take care of Elder Kettle, he’s gonna be worried sick,” the mug said in a tired voice. “I love you, Cups. Be good.” He was then drowned entirely in red light.

And then he wasn’t--just like that. King Dice and the Devil shared a knowing, pleased grin as Mugman was lowered to the floor. “Mugman! How are you, are you--” came Cuphead, before being knocked to the floor by the ace of diamonds.

“Well?” said the Devil, steepling his fingers. “How _do_ you feel?”

Mugman groaned. “I don’t feel so good…” The mug opened his eyes, and looked at the Devil and the die, then to his brother, who then froze in place. “In fact,” said Mugman, pupils now a burning, fiery red, “I feel downright **awful.** ”

**Author's Note:**

> whats up my dudes im finally getting back into writing and It's About Cuphead. enjoy the ensuing angst


End file.
